graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Ród Targaryen
Dom Targaryen z Królewskiej Przystani, z krwi starej Valyrii, był królewskim domem Westeros rządzącym Siedmioma Królestwami przez około 280 lat i obalonym w Wojnie Uzurpatora. Przed założeniem Królewskiej Przystani i zbudowaniem Czerwonej Twierdzy, rodową siedzibą Targaryenów była Smocza Skała. Ich herbem jest czerwony trójgłowy smok, ziejący czarnym płomieniem a mottem "Ogień i Krew". Dom Targaryen Rodzina Targaryen pochodzi z legendarnego miasta Valyrii, które znajdowało się na wschodnim kontynencie - Essos. Przed Zgubą Valyrii, katakliźmie, który zniszczył starożytną cywilizację, Targaryenowie odeszli na Smoczą Skałę, najbardziej na zachód wysunięty przyczółek w rozległym imperium Valyrii. Sto lat po Zgubie Valyrii, Aegon I, zwany Zdobywcą, rozpoczął podbój kontynentu Westeros, lądując ze smokami i armią (w miejscu, gdzie później założył stolicę - Królewską Przystań) na jego wschodnim wybrzeżu. Ugięło się pod nim sześć z siedmiu królestw kontynentu (siódme, Dorne, zostało włączone do królestwa później, przez małżeństwo polityczne). Smoki Targaryenów, które były ostatnimi żyjącymi ze swego gatunku, wyginęły 100 lat po Podboju. Unikalnie wśród rodzin szlacheckich Westeros, ród Targaryen praktykował na valyriańską modłę małżeństwa między braćmi i siostrami. Zwrot "krew smoka" odnosi się do wielu typowych cech Targaryenów: Srebrnozłotych lub platynowych włosów i fiołkowych oczu. Dom Targaryen został obalony przez Roberta Baratheona w Wojnie Uzurpatora, piętnaście lat przed wydarzeniami z Gry o Tron. Ocalałymi dziedzicami Tatgaryenów byli Viserys i Daenerys, którzy uciekli na wygnanie za Wąskie Morze. Viserys Targaryen Artykuł główny: Viserys Targaryen Drugi syn Aerysa II, Viserys, uciekł do Essos wraz ze swoją siostrą, Daenerys, a przez następne piętnaście lat wędrował po Wolnych Miastach. Był okrutnym, ambitnym człowiekiem, z gwałtownymi wahaniami nastroju. Miał nadzieję wrócić do Westeros i odzyskać tron ojca. Był często wyśmiewany jako król Żebrak, ponieważ musiał polegać na hojności tych, którzy popierali jego sprawę. Viserys zaaranżował małżeństwo Daenerys z Khalem Drogo, chcąc w ten sposób kupić od niego armię by odzyskać Siedem Królestw. Viserys był zaślepiony swoimi planami, widział siebie jako prawowitego władcę ludu Westeros, nie zauważając, że nawet jego siostra i zaprzysiężony rycerz Jorah Mormont gardzili jego małostkowym, mściwym charakterem. Pomimo utraty godności i pozycji wśród khalasaru Drogo za swoje skandaliczne zachowanie, nadal wymagał pomocy khala i obrażał swoją siostrę, aż Drogo "ukoronował" go płynnym złotem. Viserys zginął, lecz jego plan nie; małżeństwo Daenerys z Drogiem zyskało jej kontrolę nad dothracką armią. Daenerys Targaryen Artykuł główny: Daenerys Targaryen Daenerys Targaryen, Daenerys Zrodzona z Burzy lub Dany - piękna dziewczyna ze srebrnymi włosami i fiołkowymi oczami, i jedna z ostatnich członków starożytnej dynastii Targaryenów, byłej rodziny królewskiej z Westeros. Jej matka, będąc z nią w ciąży uciekła na Smoczą Skałę ze swoim starszym synem, Viserysem, gdzie zmarła podczas porodu w trakcie monstrualnej burzy. Wkrótce Smocza Skała została zaatakowana przez siły rebeliantów, a Daenerys z Viserysem zostali przemyceni do Wolnego Miasta Braavos. W następnych latach, ona i Viserys wędrowali od miasta do miasta szukając pomocy by odzyskać Żelazny Tron. Daenarys na początku serii była bardzo piękną, ale nieśmiałą i łagodną młodą kobietą, zastraszoną przez swojego brata. W Wolnym Mieście Pentos rodzeństwo było gośćmi Illyrio Mopatisa, potężnego i bogatego magistra. Illyrio i Viserys zaplanowali oddanie trzynastoletniej Daenerys Khalowi Drogo, wodzowi Dothraków. Viserys miał nadzieję zdobyć w ten sposób armię Droga i podbić Westeros. Na ślubie, Daenerys otrzymała od Illyria trzy skamieniałe smocze jaja. Chociaż na początku była przerażona, groźny wódz okazał się delikatny i taktowny wobec swej młodej żony, a ona zaczęła go kochać. Wolność i władza, którą otrzymała jako dothracka Khaleesi (królowa) pomógł jej wyrosnąć na silną i pewną siebie młodą kobietę, zdolną postawić się swojemu mściwemu bratu. Daenerys, jej brat i khalasar wyjechali na wschód do Vaes Dothrak, gdzie Daenerys została przedstawiona staruchom Dosh Khaleen, które wyprorokowały, że jej dziecko będzie dawno przepowiedzianym dothrackim zdobywcą. Viserys stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy, domagając się od Droga pomocy w odzyskaniu korony. Doprowadziło to khala do 'ukoronowania' Viserysa poprzez wylanie mu na głowę garnka roztopionego złota, co zabiło Żebraczego Króla. Daenerys zlitowała się nad niewolnicą, lhazareńską maegi Mirri Maz Duur. Drogo został poważnie ranny w bitwie i był bliski śmierci. Danaerys nakazała kobiecie by go uratowała. Rytuał magii krwi wyszedł fatalnie, zabijając nienarodzone dziecko Dany w jej łonie i zostawiając Droga w stanie wegetacji. Daenerys zakończyła życie swego męża i weszła w płomienie na jego stosie pogrzebowym zabierając ze sobą smocze jaja. To sprawiło że z jaj wykluły się smoki, pierwsze w świecie od wieków. Daenerys sama pozostała niespalona, i stała się pierwszą na świecie kobietą - wodzem Dothraków i Matką Smoków. Po wykluciu smoków i udaniu się na wyniszczające jej khalasar czerwone pustkowie, Daenerys wysłała zwiadowców we wszystkich kierunkach. Jeden wrócił prowadząc trzech emisariuszy z Qarth. Tam też udała się młoda królowa ze swoją małą grupą zwolenników, licząc na pomoc w zdobyciu Westeros; kupcy Qarth byli jednak zainteresowani jedynie pozyskaniem jej smoków. Czarnoksiężnik Pyat Pree zaprosił ją, by odwiedziła jego przywodców, Nieśmiertelnych. Daenerys zdała sobie sprawę, że czarnoksiężnicy spiskują przeciwko niej. Po zniszczeniu domu Nieśmiertelnych, podążając za sugestią zamaskowanej kobiety z Asshai, Quaithe, Dany udała się na zachód. W Qarth zamachowiec próbował zabić Dany, ale interweniował wtedy Arstan Białobrody (faktycznie Barristan Selmy w przebraniu). On i eunuch (Silny Belwas) przedstawili się jako agenci magistra Illyrio. Illyrio wysłał trzy statki handlowe by przetransportować Dany i jej ludzi do Pentos. Jednak Daenerys użyła statków i zawartości ich ładowni by udać się do Zatoki Niewolniczej. Przybywając tam, Dany zobaczyła miasta utrzymujące się ze sprzedaży i pracy niewolników. W Astaporze, kupiła armię elitarnych żołnierzy eunuchów zwanych Nieskalanymi. Użyła ich do zdobycia miasta i uwolniła ich, ale postanowili pójść za nią i dla niej walczyć. Potem, w Yunkai Daenerys przekonała najemne siły miasta do przyłączenia się do niej. Żołnierze z yunkijskiej armii zostali zabici lub schwytani i Yunkai poddało się kilka dni później. Blisko Meereen, Daenerys niemal zginęła, ale Arstan Białobrody zabił mordercę i zdradził swą prawdziwą tożsamość jako Barristan Selmy. Twierdził, że szukał jej i chciał się do niej przyłączyć, gdyż jest prawowitą spadkobierczynią Żelaznego Tronu. Selmy ujawnił również, że jej zaufany zaprzysiężony rycerz (Jorah Mormont) donosił o jej działaniach Królewskiej Przystani, mając nadzieję na ułaskawienie od króla Roberta. Daenerys poczuła się zdradzona przez każdego z nich, choć obaj pragnęli żarliwie odpokutować za swoje czyny. Po zajęciu Meereen, Dany postanowiła chwilowo zrezygnować z Siedmiu Królestw, gdyż stwierdziła, że nie wie zbyt dużo o tym, jak rządzić i pragnie się tego nauczyć. Maester Aemon Artykuł główny: Aemon Targaryen Trzeci syn króla Maekara I Targaryena, Aemon został wysłany do Cytadeli, zgodnie z życzeniem swego dziadka, króla Daerona II Targaryena. W tym czasie król Daeron II miał czterech dorosłych synów, a trzej z nich mieli własnych synów, i czuł że posiadanie tak wielu dziedziców jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Aemon zdobył tytuł maestra, a w roku Wielkiej Rady zaproponowano mu koronę, lecz odmówił, ustępując na rzecz swego młodszego brata, Aegona. Potem zdecydował się służyć jako czarny brat z Nocnej Straży z obawy, że ktoś może wykorzystać jego dziedzictwo by obalić brata. Maester Aemon był w Czarnym Zamku podczas konfliktów z Dzikimi i Innymi, służąc swą radą Jonowi Snow i braciom ze Straży. Podczas okupacji Muru przez Stannisa, Jon Snow wysłał Aemona do Starego Miasta. Podróż morska była jednak zbyt trudna dla starego człowieka i zmarł z powodu przeziębienia w wieku stu dwóch lat. Aegon V Targaryen Artykuł główny: Aegon V Targaryen Czwarty syn czwartego syna, Aegon nazywany był "Niespodziewanym", i został królem dopiero po roku Wielkiej Rady, która postanowiła ominąć kandydatów, którzy byli przed nim w linii sukcesji. Zaproponowała ona koronę Aemonowi, ten jednak odmówił. Aegon był silny i przystojny, ale także przyjazny i rządził królestwem przez ponad ćwierć wieku. Zginął w pożarze w Summerhall, letnim domu Targaryenów. Aerys II Targaryen Artykuł główny: Aerys II Targaryen Aerys Targaryen (zwany także "Aerysem Szalonym" i "Szalonym Królem") był ostatnim członkiem domu Targaryenów zasiadającym na Żelaznym Tronie, rządzącym od 262 do 283 AL. Na początku swego panowania był bardzo obiecującym królem, ale stawał się coraz bardziej nieobliczalny. Jego zachowanie doprowadziło niektóre z domów szlacheckich do buntu przeciw dynastii Targaryenów. Ten bunt, znany jako Wojna Uzurpatora lub Rebelia Roberta Baratheona, doprowadziła do śmierci Szalonego Króla i większości członków rodziny Targaryen. Panowanie Aerysa rozpoczęło się w 262 AL, gdy miał 19 lat. Zgodnie z dawnymi tradycjami, poślubił swoją siostrę Rhaellę. Mieli troje dzieci: synów Rhaegara i Viserysa oraz córkę Daenerys, która urodziła się pod koniec Wojny Uzurpatora. Wspierany przez swych radnych, wśród nich przede wszystkim Namiestnika, Tywina Lannistera, Aerys zapewnił krainie wiele lat pokoju i dobrobytu. Aerys był miły wobec swoich przyjaciół, ale bardzo surowy dla wrogów. Zawsze był nieco szalony, ale potrafił być uroczy i hojny, więc jego małe szaleństwa były szybko wybaczane i zapominane. W miarę upływu czasu robił się jednak coraz bardziej nieprzewidywalny. Aerys miał obsesję na punkcie ognia, szczególnie fascynując się magiczną substancją zwaną dzikim ogniem. Był bardzo zainteresowany pracą Gildii Alchemików, a podczas jego panowania wyprodukowana została ogromna ilość dzbanów dzikiego ognia. Wielu swych wrogów kazał palić żywcem, w tym Lorda Rickarda Starka, ojca Eddarda Starka, a nawet swego Namiestnika, Lorda Qarltona Chelsteda. Po zwycięstwie rebeliantów w Bitwie Dzwonów, Aerys rozkazał stworzyć jeszcze więcej dzikiego ognia i umieścić go w różnych, ukrytych miejscach w Królewskiej Przystani, planując spalić całe miasto i jego pół miliona mieszkańców. Zanim jednak te rozkazy zostały wykonane, Jaime Lannister zabił Szalonego Króla. Rhaegar Targaryen Artykuł główny: Rhaegar Targaryen Najstarszy syn Aerysa II, Rhaegar był księciem Smoczej Skały i dziedzicem Żelaznego Tronu. Jako postać, która umiera jeszcze przed wydarzeniami z sagi, prawie wszystkie informacje na temat Rhaegara pochodzą z drugiej ręki, poprzez myśli, wspomnienia i opowieści innych bohaterów. Inteligentny, przystojny, ponury i melancholijny mężczyzna, Rhaegar był bardzo skryty; wszyscy o nim wiedzieli (Cersei kiedyś powiedziała, że gdy Targaryenowie odwiedzili Casterly Rock, prości ludzie wiwatowali na cześć Lorda Tywina Lannistera dwa razy mocniej niż na cześć króla Aerysa, ale tylko w połowie tak głośno, jak na Rhaegara), lecz tylko kilku bliskich przyjaciół znało go dość dobrze. W wieku siedemnastu lat otrzymał tytuł szlachecki i wyrósł na utalentowanego i zdolnego wojownika. Lubił samotnie odwiedzać ruiny Summerhall, znikając i zabierając ze sobą jedynie swoja harfę. Wracał po tygodniu z zupełnie nowymi, melancholijnymi kompozycjami. Był mistrzem turnieju w Harrenhal, który był też jedynym jaki wygrał. Wstrząsnął obecnymi tam gośćmi wybierając Lyannę Stark, a nie swoją żonę jako Królową Miłości i Piękna. Rhaegar zniknął później z Lyanną, a akt ten przez wiele osób w tym przez Starków i Roberta Baratheona, postrzegany był jako porwanie. Chociaż dokładny charakter ich związku nie jest obecnie znany, oburzenie nim spowodowane ostatecznie wywołało Wojnę Uzurpatora. Rhaegar został zabity przez Roberta podczas Bitwy o Trident. Żona Rhaegara, Elia Martell, urodziła mu dwoje dzieci, dziewczynkę o imieniu Rhaenys i syna Aegona. Podczas oblężenia Królewskiej Przystani, Elia została zgwałcona i zamordowana przez Gregora Clegane'a; zabił on też Aegona, który był wtedy niemowlęciem. Księżniczkę Rhaenys znalazł ser Amory Lorch, ukrywającą się pod łóżkiem ojca. Walczyła i nie przestawała krzyczeć, powodując że Lorch dźgnął ją "pół setki razy" nim wyzionęła ducha. Dzieci zostały zamordowane na rozkaz Tywina Lannistera. Historia Dom Targaryen był starą rodziną szlachecką starożytnej Valyrii, położonej na dalekim południowym wschodzie kontynentu Essos. Pięćset lat temu Targaryenowie opuścili ojczyznę i udali się na Smoczą Skałę, małą wysepkę na wschodnim wybrzeżu Westeros, gdzie stworzyli swoją siedzibę i punkt handlowy. Według niektórych legend, przodek Targaryenów o imieniu Aenar przewidział takie działanie w swej proroczej wizji. Inne doniesienia sugerują, że Targaryenowie mogli zostać wygnani, lub wysłani do założenia punktu handlowego. Sto lat po przybyciu Targaryenów na Smoczą Skałę, kataklizm zwany Zgubą Valyrii zniszczył ich ojczyznę. Imperium upadło, większość smoków została zabita i pokonana, a wasale królestwa stali się niezależni. Ten czas chaosu był znany jako Krwawe Lata i trwał przez około 100 lat od Zguby. W tym czasie valyriańska kolonia Volantis na południowo-zachodnim wybrzeżu Essos poprosiła Targaryenów o pomoc, by odbudować Imperium i przywrócić mu kontrolę nad koloniami. Nowy lord Smoczej Skały, Aegon, odmówił. Zamiast tego postanowił podbić Westeros i zjednoczyć wszystkie jego królestwa. Podbój Artykuł główny: Podbój Aegon i jego dwie siostry-żony, Visenya i Rhaenys, wylądowali z małą grupą ludzi, u ujścia Czarnego Nurtu. W ciągu najbliższych kilku lat podjęli próby podboju i przejęcia kontroli nad wszystkimi ziemiami Westeros od Muru do Czerwonych Gór. Tylko Dorne odmówiło poddania się, a Aegon po nieudanych próbach przejęcia tego królestwa pozostawił je w spokoju. Rozpoczął za to budowę wielkiej stolicy, Królewskiej Przystani. Bunt Wiary Wojującej W trakcie Podboju, Aegon i jego rodzina nawróciła się na Wiarę Siedmiu ale odmówiła rezygnacji z valyriańskiej praktyki poligamii i kazirodztwa. Ogromna charyzma i bystrość Aegona zażegnała ten spór, ale kiedy zmarł i jego zrodzony z kazirodzctwa syn Aenys objął tron, zostało to powszechnie potępione. Wiara Wojująca rozpoczęła krwawe powstanie, z którym Aenys nie był w stanie sobie poradzić. Wyznaczył swojego przyrodniego brata Maegora jako Namiestnika by położył kres buntowi, ale Maegor tłumił powstanie ciężką ręką, a rozlew krwi był tak ogromny, że namistnik stał się znany jako Maegor Okrutny. Kiedy Aenys umarł i Maegor objął tron, sytuacja uległa pogorszeniu. Wiele tysięcy walczących po obu stronach żołnierzy zginęło a Maegor zmarł zapewne od ran nabytych od Żelaznego Tronu, który objął po nim syn Aenysa, Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys był spokojnym i dobrym królem i zaoferował Wierze amnestię pod warunkiem likwidacji Wiary Wojującej, a Wielki Septon niechętnie przyjął tę ofertę. Mędrzec Jaehaerys rządził długo i sprawiedliwie; przywrócił dobre stosunki między Targaryenami a Wiarą, podejmował się wielkich dzieł, by zapewnić ludziom dobrobyt, zniósł restrykcyjne prawa i te, które były nadużyciami, np. prawo pierwszej nocy. Jego królowa Alysanne zwiedzała kontynent na swoim smoku, osobiście rozwiązując problemy prostych ludzi. Również Nocna Straż mogła liczyć na ich pomoc. Przez swoje dzieła Jaehaerys został nazwany "Mądrym", bo pokazał ludziom z Westeros korzyści płynące z bycia jednym narodem, rządzonym przez jednego króla. Wyginięcie smoków Jaehaerys zmarł po pięćdziesięciu latach rządów i jego wnuk Viserys I objął tron po nim, rządząc czasem pokoju i dobrobytu. Jego śmierć była jednak punktem zapalnym poważnego kryzysu, gdy jego córka, Rhaenyra, którą przygotowywał do rządów po swej śmierci, została wyparta przez swojego przyrodniego brata Aegona. Wynikiem tego była dwuletnia wojna domowa zwana Tańcem Smoków, która pochłonęła wiele istnień z młodszych i dalszych gałęzi rodu Targaryenów oraz wiele smoków. Wojna zakończyła się śmiercią Rhaenyry, ale Aegon, rządzący jako Aegon II, nie pożył długo i syn Rhaenyry objął tron jako Aegon III. Nawiedzany przez wspomnienia wojny, Aegon III bał się smoków i ostatni targaryeński smok zginął w czasie jego rządów. Wojna i pokój z Dorne Najstarszy syn Aegona III, Daeron objął tron w wieku zaledwie czternastu lat. Pomimo młodego wieku, Daeron "Młody Smok" był fantastycznym wojownikiem i ogólnie utalentowanym chłopcem. Z jego rozkazu armia Siedmiu Królestw najechała Dorne, planując zmusić je do ugięcia kolan przed Żelaznym Tronem. Po miesiącach walk, Daeron został nagrodzony zwycięstwem. Niestety, niemądrze zostawił Tyrella z Wysogrodu jako swojego przedstawiciela w Dorne i wywołał ogromny bunt w zaledwie tydzień od pierwotnego zwycięstwa. Daeron wrócił z armią, ale tym razem cały lud powstał przeciwko niemu i podczas rzezi która z tego wynikła, czterdzieści tysięcy osób straciło życie, a wśród nich i król (w zaledwie osiemnastym roku życia). Jego kuzyn Aemon, który zdobył uznanie na wojnie i został nazwany Smoczym Rycerzem, został uwięziony w tej fazie konfliktu. Baelor, brat Daerona, święty człowiek, który wolał życie religijne, został koronowany na króla i wynegocjował pokój z Dorne oraz uwolnił Aemona Smoczego Rycerza. Baelor rządził przez dziesięć lat, ale spędził większość tego czasu na religijnej kontemplacji lub modlitwie nad ostatnimi trzema smoczymi jajami, mając nadzieję, że się wyklują. Jego wuj Viserys rządził jako Namiestnik, zarówno przez czas panowania Baelora jak i Daerona, gdy ten walczył w Dorne. Baelor zagłodził się na śmierć w religijnej gorliwości i Viserys objął tron jako Viserys II, ale zmarł zaledwie rok później, a jego następcą został jego syn, Aegon IV Targaryen. Rebelia Blackfyre Artykuł główny: Rebelia Blackfyre Aegon IV był uznanym wojownikiem, ale po objęciu tronu bardzo się zmienił; stał się rażąco gruby i zainteresował się sprawami ciała. Miał wiele kochanek i mnóstwo bękartów, ale był szalenie zazdrosny. Kiedy złapał Terrence'a Toyne'a, rycerza z jego Gwardii Królewskiej w łóżku z jedną ze swoich kochanek, zabił ich oboje. Bracia Toyne'a próbowali go pomścić ale brat króla, Aemon Smoczy Rycerz oddał za niego życie. Aegon IV był niezadowolony ze swego prawowitego syna, Daerona, uznając go słabym, gdyż był bardziej zainteresowany mądrościami uzyskanymi z książek i od maesterów niż wojną i walką. Ożenił Daerona z księżniczką Myriah Martell z Dorne, aby zachęcić ten region do pokojowego dołączenia do Siedmiu Królestw, ale ku swemu przerażeniu jego syn zdawał się przejmować dornijskie zwyczaje. Najstarszy naturalny syn Aegona, Daemon, był całkiem inny. Silny, wysoki chłopak, znany był ze swych umiejętności walki już gdy miał dwanaście lat. Aegon IV uznał go za swojego syna i ku zaskoczeniu całego dworu królewskiego, dał mu miecz przodków o nazwie Blackfyre. Daemon wyrósł na potężnego wojownika z legendarną reputacją, a wraz z nim inne bękarty Aegona, również dzielni wojownicy, w tym Aegor Rivers. Aegon IV na łożu śmierci rozważał podobno ustanowienie Daemona swym dziedzicem. Daeron objął tron jako Daeron II i rządził pokojowo przez dziesięć lat, ale był bardzo pro-dornijski; obiecał poślubić swoją siostrę Daenerys księciu Moranowi Martellowi, w zamian za co Moran wreszcie przyłączył Dorne do Siedmiu Królestw. Daenerys była podobno miłością Daemona, który nosił teraz nazwisko "Blackfyre" ze względu na swój miecz. Potem pojawiły się pogloski że Daeron II był rzeczywiście synem swego wuja, Aemona Smoczego Rycerza, a zatem nie miał praw do tronu. Daemon Blackfyre chcąc zdobyć dla siebie Żelazny Tron, wywołał krwawą całoroczną wojnę zwaną Rebelią Blackfyre. Pod koniec wojny Daemon i jego dwoje najstarszych synów zginęli, a jego młodsi synowie i Aegor Rivers zostali zmuszeni do emigracji. Daeron II rządził przez jeszcze piętnaście lat, dając krainie pokój i dobrobyt, przez co został nazwany "Dobrym". Kryzys sukcesji Kiedy Daeron II zmarł, jego syn Aerys objął Żelazny Tron, był on jednak samotnikiem, pozostawiającym krainę w rękach swojego wuja i Namiestnika, Bryndena Riversa. Aerys I zmarł po 12 latach rządów, a jego następcą został jego brat Maekar. Maekar nie spodziewał się dziedziczenia, ponieważ był jedynie czwartym synem króla Daerona, ale rządził w miarę dobrze, dopóki nie został zabity w walce z wyjętym spod prawa lordem. Śmierć Maekara zapoczątkowała kryzys sukcesji, ponieważ jego dwaj najstarsi synowie, Daeron i Aerion już zmarli; Daeron przez ospę, a Aerion od wypicia dzikiego ognia. Daeron pozostawił po sobie lekko ograniczoną umysłowo córkę i synka Aeriona. Została zwołana Wielka Rada, w celu omówienia sprawy. Córka Daerona została uznana za nieodpowiednią ze względu na jej płeć i brak zdolności intelektualnych. Rada ominęła też Aeriona z powodu obaw, że dziecko mogło odziedziczyć po ojcu niestabilność umysłową. Tron zaproponowano trzeciemu synowi Maekara, Aemonowi, który szkolił się aby być maestrem. Aemon odrzucił koronę i tym samym najmłodszy syn Maekara, Aegon objął tron, stając się Aegonem V, znanym jako Aegon Niespodziewany, ponieważ był czwartym synem czwartego syna. Aemon dołączył do Nocnej Straży wkrótce po tym jak jego młodszy brat został koronowany, gdyż nie chciał by wrogowie użyli go przeciwko bratu. Tragedia w Summerhall Aegon V rządził mądrze i sprawiedliwie. Podczas jego rządów w Westeros panował pokój, a zagrożenie ze strony Rebeliantów Blackfyre najwyraźniej skończyło raz na zawsze, gdy zginął Maelys Potworny. Aegon był przekonany, że ostatnie trzy ocalałe smocze jaja można jeszcze wykluć i poświęcił wiele czasu na ich studiowanie. To doprowadziło do jego śmierci - gdy próba wylęgu jaj poszła naprawdę źle. Letni pałac Targaryenów w Summerhall został zniszczony przez pożar. Aegon V, jego wieloletni przyjaciel i mentor ser Duncan Wysoki, syn i spadkobierca Aegona książę Duncan Mały, i wielu innych straciło życie w płomieniach. Gdy trwał pożar rezydencji, urodził się Rhaegar Targaryen, syn Aerysa i wnuk Aegona V. Szalony Król Młodszy syn Aegona V, Jaehaerys objął tron, ale był w szoku z powodu śmierci swego ojca i brata i zmarł przedwcześnie zaledwie dwa lata później. Aerys II objął tron. Wczesne lata Aerysa zapowiadały się naprawdę dobrze. Wypełnił swój dwór nowym pokoleniem młodych, wykwalifikowanych wojowników i polityków. Powołał sprytnego Tywina Lannistera na Namistnika, a Gwardia Królewska osiągnęła w tym czasie swoją świetność i szczyt umiejętności walki pod dowództwem Gerolda Hightowera z ser Barristanem Selmym, a później ogromnie wykwalifikowanym ser Arthurem Daynem. Po dekadzie, Aerys stał się bardziej ponury i nieszczęśliwy, że tak wiele władzy nad królestwem oddał Namiestnikowi. Kiedy lord Denys Darklyn z Duskendale odmówił płacenia swoich podatków, Aerys próbował załatwić sprawę osobiście. Pojechał do Duskendale, lecz lord porwał go i uwięził w miejskim więzieniu na sześć miesięcy, nim Barristan Selmy go uratował. Wściekłość Aerysa była straszna - unicestwił całą rodzinę Darklyn a jej członków zabijał strasznymi metodami. Mówi się że od tego czasu Aerys tańczył na skraju szaleństwa. Wyobcował Tywina, postanawiając, że jego syn Rhaegar, nie poślubi Cersei, lecz księżną Elię Martell z Dorne. Mianował też najstarszego syna Tywina, Jaime'go na rycerza Gwardii Królewskiej, wiedząc że jest on spadkobiercą Casterly Rock, doprowadzając namiestnika do furii. Kiedy Rhaegar rzekomo porwał Lyannę Stark, jej ojciec i brat przybyli do Królewskiej Przystani, aby poprosić króla o sprawiedliwość. Wierząc, że zamierzają zabić jego syna, Aerys obu kazał zamordować. W odpowiedzi, domy Stark, Baratheon, Arryn i Tully wzniosły swe sztandary w buncie. Wybuchł krwawy konflikt, który zakończył się śmiercią Rhaegara w Bitwie o Trident, dołączeniem Lannisterów do buntowników i przejęciu przez nich Królewskiej Przystani. Jaime Lannister zabił Aerysa na schodach Żelaznego Tronu. Siostra-żona Aerysa, przeżyła go o osiem miesięcy, ale zmarła na Smoczej Skale w trakcie porodu Daenerys, ich trzeciego dziecka. Lojalny sługa Targaryenów, mianowicie ser Willem Darry, zabrał Daenerys i jej brata Viserysa do Wolnych Miast, podczas gdy Robert Baratheon został koronowany na króla. Na wygnaniu Viserys i Daenerys mieszkali jakiś czas w Braavos, ale po tym, jak ich pieniądze zostały skradzione przez nielojalnych pracowników, musieli podjąć wędrówkę. Viserys stał się znany jako Król Żebrak i przyciągnął uwagę zwolenników Targaryenów żyjących na wygnaniu w Wolnych Miastach; nigdy jednak nie uzyskał wystarczającego poparcia, aby stać się zagrożeniem dla Westeros. Ostatecznie rodzeństwo zostało podjęte jako goście zamożnego kupca Illyrio Mopatisa z Pentos, który wraz z Viserysem wymyślił plan zawarcia małżeństwa między Daenerys a khalem Drogo, władającym potężną frakcją wschodniego kontynentu, który byłby w stanie pomóc im odzyskać tron. Dothracki khal zgodził się na ofertę i poślubił Daenerys. Jednak Viserys rozgniewał się z powodu ciagłych opóźnień swoich planów inwazji Westeros i ostatecznie znieważył Droga, który go za to zabił. Daenerys Targaryen stała się ostatnią z Targaryenów i zdobyła serce męża. Kiedy na zlecenie Roberta Baratheona, mordercy niemal jej nie zabili, khal poprzysiągł zemstę krwi i obiecał zdobyć Żelazny Tron dla Daenerys i ich dziecka. Jednak Drogo zmarł z ran poniesionych w bitwie, pozostawiając Daenerys samą oprócz kilku wiernych sług, którzy za nią podążyli. W czasie tych wydarzeń Daenerys dostała od Illyria ostatnie trzy smocze jaja, które wykluły się na płonącym stosie pogrzebowym jej męża. Z wiernymi smokami, Daenerys stała się legendą na wschodzie, lecz jej zamiary uzyskania poparcia w Qarthu spaliły na panewce. W końcu, z pomocą byłego rycerza Gwardii Królewskiej ser Barristana Selmy, zdobyła miasta Zatoki Niewolniczej i stała się Królową Meereen przysięgając nauczyć się rządzenia. Potem zamierza wrocić do Westeros i odzyskać tron ojca. Targaryenowie w powieści *Aemon Targaryen, zwany maestrem Aemonem, trzeci syn Maekara I. *Daenerys Targaryen, Zrodzona z Burzy i Matka Smoków. *Viserys Targaryen, zwany Żebraczym Królem. Znani nieżyjący Targaryenowie *Aegon I Targaryen, zwany Aegonem Zdobywcą lub Aegonem Smokiem *Aegon II Targaryen *Aegon III Targaryen *Aegon IV Targaryen, zwany Niegodnym *Aegon V Targaryen, zwany Niespodziewanym *Aegon VI Targaryen *Aelinor Targaryen, siostra-żona Aerysa I *Aemon Targaryen, zwany Smokiem, młodszy syn Viserysa II *Aenar Targaryen, zwany Wygnańcem; przodek domu Targaryenów *Aenys I Targaryen *Aerion Targaryen, zwany Jasnym Płomieniem, drugi syn Maekara I *Aerys I Targaryen *Aerys II Targaryen, zwany Szalonym Królem *Alysanne Targaryen, zwana Dobrą Królową Alysanne, siostra-żona Jaehaerysa I *Baelor I Targaryen, zwany Baelorem Błogosławionym *Baelor Targaryen, zwany Baelorem Łamaczem Włóczni, najstarszy syn Daerona II *Daella Targaryen, córka Maekara I *Daemon Targaryen, dziadek Aegona I Targaryena *Daena I Targaryen, zwana Daeną Zbuntowaną, matka Daemona Blackfyre'a, córka Aegona III, jedna z Księżniczek w Wieży *Daenerys Targaryen, poślubiona domowi Martell *Daeron I Targaryen, zwany Młodym Smokiem *Daeron II Targaryen, zwany Dobrym *Daeron Targaryen, zwany Daeronem Pijanym, najstarszy syn Maekara I *Duncan Targaryen, zwany Duncanem Małym, najstarszy syn Aegona V *Gaemon Targaryen, zwany Gaemonem Wspaniałym, syn Aenara Targaryena *Eleana Targaryen, jedna z Księżniczek w Wieży, najmłodsza córka Aegona III *Elia Targaryen, pierwotnie z domu Martell *Jaehaerys I Targaryen, zwany Jaehaerysem Rozjemcą lub Starym Królem *Jaehaerys II Targaryen *Jeyne Targaryen, pierwotnie z domu Westerling, żona Maegora Okrutnego *Matarys Targaryen, młodszy syn Baelora Łamacza Włóczni *Maegon Targaryen, lord Smoczej Skały *Maegor I Targaryen, zwany Maegorem Okrutnym *Maekar I Targaryen *Myriah Targaryen, pierwotnie z domu Martell *Naerys Targaryen, siostra-żona Aegona IV *Rhaegel Targaryen, trzeci syn Daerona II *Rhaegar Targaryen, najstarszy syn Aerysa II *Rhaella Targaryen, siostra-żona Aerysa II *Rhaelle Targaryen, córka Aegona V, poślubiona domowi Baratheon *Rhaena Targaryen, jedna z Księżniczek w Wieży, córka Aegona III *Rhaenyra Targaryen, córka Viserysa I *Rhaenys I Targaryen, siostra-żona Aegona I *Rhaenys II Targaryen, córka Rhaegara Targaryena *Valarr Targaryen, zwany Młodym Księciem, starszy syn Baelora Łamacza Włóczni *Visenya Targaryen, siostra-żona Aegona I *Viserys I Targaryen *Viserys II Targaryen Bękarty Aegona IV *Daemon Blackfyre, zwany Czarnym Smokiem *Aegor Rivers *Brynden Rivers, zwany *Shiera Seastar, zwana Gwiazdą Morza Ta lista zawiera imiona tylko Wielkich Bękartów, czyli bękartów narodzonych ze szlachetnej krwi, po za tym Aegon IV spłodził wiele innych bękartów ze zwykłymi kobietami, ten też został uznane i legitymizowane jednak o żadnym innym z pośród bękartów Aegona, który nie był szlachetnie urodzony nie odegrał żadnej wielkiej roli. Galeria 250px-Targaryen.JPG|Trójgłowy Smok Targaryenów Kategoria:Domy i Rody Kategoria:Rody z Valyrii